Peut-être
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Puis, Jack avait cessé pour lui prendre doucement la main. Cette vieille main ridée qui lui faisait horreur, Jamie ayant eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la vieillesse. [...] Peut-être avait-il compris qu'à quatre-vingt-sept ans, il demeurait pour cet esprit de la nature un enfant.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des "Cinq légendes" ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Jimmy/Jack, Jack/Bunny.

**Rating :** K+.

Bonjour à tous !

Autant prévenir d'avance : cet OS est le premier et sera le dernier que j'écrirai sur ce fandom. Sans grande prétention, il a été composé pour la charmante **Bleuts** (ou **Circonstance**) à qui j'avais promis un Bunny/Jack. Cela dit, par rapport à ce qui est raconté dans cette histoire, j'ai préféré mettre un autre pairing, à savoir Jamie/Jack. Cependant, leur relation sera des plus platonique. Ce petit message s'adresse donc aux amateurs du genre qui risquent d'être déçus...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Peut-être

De tout temps, les hommes ont couru après l'immortalité. Ce fut aussi bien un rêve qu'un fantasme. En dépit de cette ère de modernité qui mettait à mal le rêve et l'imagination, les hommes continuaient à courir après l'inaccessible infini.

Les adultes étaient ennuyants. Ils passaient leur temps à courir après leur vie en passant à côté de ce qui comptait le plus. La plupart d'entre eux ne croyaient plus ne leurs rêves et soulageaient cette frustration en détruisant ceux des autres. A commencer par ceux de leurs propres enfants.

Qu'y avait-il de plus triste qu'un enfant qui ne croyait même pas au Père Noël ?

Ces maudits adultes, ces vieux enfants désillusionnés, avaient-ils donc tout perdu en grandissant ? Pourquoi diable projeter si vite les enfants dans un monde sans saveur et sans magie, sans leur laisser le temps de vivre et de choisir ?

Même si on n'y croit plus, la vie n'est-elle pas plus belle quand on se prend à rêver de l'impossible ?

En cinq cent ans d'existence, Jack Frost avait toujours eu du mal avec les adultes. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait jamais été un, en dépit de la maturité qu'il avait acquise depuis tout ce temps. Ou peut-être que lui, qui n'avait jamais existé aux yeux de qui que ce soit, avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien d'eux.

Les choses avaient changé dernièrement. Un peu.

Les choses avaient changé quand Jamie avait commencé à grandir et que sa foi en lui avait perdurée. Et même quand il eut ses enfants, un peu trop tôt, il sut leur transmettre ses rêves. Leur faire croire au Père Noël, au lapin de Pâques, à la fée des dents, aussi, enfin plutôt à la petite souris quand il déménagea en France quelques années… Il leur parla du marchand de sable, si petit, si doux… Et du Croque-mitaine, bien sûr. Peut-être parce qu'il avait un peu pitié de lui et que ça l'amusait de le voir parfois errer dans la chambre de ses enfants quand ils n'étaient pas sages.

Mais dans le fond, Jamie restait un adulte comme les autres. Avec ses ombres, ses travers et ses désillusions.

Et puis, comme tout adulte, il avait fini par s'éteindre.

Les yeux levés vers la lune, sa main toute ridée dans la sienne, des larmes dans les yeux et du soulagement dans le cœur.

**OoO**

Jamie s'était éteint à l'âge de quatre-vingt-sept ans. Après une longue maladie qui l'avait torturé un an, son cœur avait fini par lâcher. Alors seul dans sa chambre, au premier étage de la maison de sa fille, alors partie chez des amis, il s'était éteint tranquillement. C'était le vingt décembre. La tempête de neige qui eut lieu ce soir-là empêcha sa famille de regagner leur demeure avant le lendemain matin. Jack se rappelait encore des hurlement de ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une petite fille, de ces malédictions qu'elle proféra, comme une folle, le suppliant de lui rendre son père, et de ne pas la laisser seule.

Elle s'appelait Julia. Jamie l'avait eu à vingt-deux ans à peine, faisant de lui un très jeune père. Sa mère, c'était une amie d'enfance avec laquelle il sortait depuis trois mois. Une bêtise, la première d'une longue série. Même Bunny n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil cette relation, lui qui pourtant se fichait bien de ce que pouvait devenir ce môme. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour s'opposer à Jack et le mettre en rogne. Il avait espéré que se mettre en couple une femme le ferait réagir, dans le bon sens.

Mais Jamie n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie, et dans sa tête, il demeurait un enfant qui ne mourrait jamais, ou du moins qui supporterait l'idée de partir avant lui. Mais il se leurrait.

Oui, Jack l'aimait. Un peu plus qu'un ami. Mais pas assez pour lui faire endurer des souffrances insoutenables, une vie en solitaire loin de tout, de ses amis, de sa famille, parce qu'aimer un être comme lui finirait par l'éloigner de tout. C'était ainsi. Jack le savait, et Bunny l'avait prévenu. La fée des dents en avait beaucoup souffert, et il n'y avait guère que Nord qui parvenait à une vie à peu près normale, quand il tombait amoureux. Ses idylles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps en raison de l'âge de ses compagnes, mais il avait pris le parti de faire avec.

Jack n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux. Il avait de l'affection pour certains enfants, quelques jeunes adultes et parfois même des gens plus âgés, mais il les avait toujours regardés de loin, en silence. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Jamie n'avait rien de physique. Rien. Il l'avait cru, quand l'enfant était devenu un homme. Et puis, il avait pris sur lui. Il l'avait repoussé, fui. Ca ne marcherait jamais et Jack ne voulait pas que ça marche. Jamie méritait mieux que ce genre de vie.

Alors il était sorti avec cette fille qui lui avait fait trois enfants. Julia, c'était la préférée de Jack, car elle ne cessa jamais de croire en eux, même en vieillissant. Jack, il faisait partie de la famille. De sa famille à elle. Pas des deux autres.

Parce que c'était un peu fou de croitre encore à de tels mythes.

Parce que c'était ce qui avait détourné leur père du droit chemin.

**OoO**

Les gardiens n'avaient pas le droit de tuer d'êtres humains. Ce n'était pas une règle mais une question d'éthique. Sans enfants, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de vivre, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Même Pitch l'avait compris, bien qu'il soit malaimé de tous. Cela dit, la réciproque n'était pas tout à fait égale : sans pouvoir les faire passer de vie à trépas, les enfants pouvaient décider de les oublier, et ainsi les réduire au silence. Et le silence, c'était sans doute la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver…

C'était Pâques. Julia n'avait que sept ans à l'époque. Accrochée à son dos, elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il la faisait voler au-dessus du lac près de chez elle. Il faisait à peine jour, et au petit matin, il l'avait suivie alors qu'elle cherchait ses œufs. Jamie n'était guère loin, s'occupant des deux plus jeunes. Il semblait s'être ait une raison, même si son mariage battait de l'aile depuis quelques années déjà.

Comme à chaque Pâques, en dépit de la masse de travail, Bunny faisait toujours un saut pour venir le voir. Il avait une attitude assez particulière envers Jamie, mais il adorait les enfants. Surtout les petites filles. Et derrière ce visage de grincheux se cachait un cœur en guimauve.

Et puis, les choses avaient changé, avec Bunny. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, mais il y avait à présent une certaine complicité entre eux. On pourrait presque les qualifier d'amis. Mais c'était plus que ça. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à être amis, parce que ce fichu lapin était trop orgueilleux pour faire de la place à un gamin comme lui dans son monde, lui, un gardien au rôle primordial dans la magie du monde des enfants. Depuis quelques années, suite à la défaite de Pitch, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser.

A s'apprécier.

Et plus encore.

Bunny le comprenait mieux que n'importe quel gardien, que n'importe quel humain. Et ça, Jamie, du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, avait alors bien du mal à comprendre. Il était devenu trop grand pour idéaliser et adorer cette bestiole à boomerang qui passait son temps à peinturlurer des œufs.

Et ce jour-là, quand Jack l'avait aperçu dans un bosquet à regarder discrètement les enfants chercher des œufs, Jack lui avait sauté dessus, lui faisant une peur bleue. Ils avaient roulé dans l'herbe comme des gosses et, mauvais perdant, Bunny avait essayé de le renverser, les faisant lutter sous les rires cristallins de Julia.

Julia, qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Et Jamie qui, attiré par ses éclats de rire, parut mourir en voyant la scène : Jack, éternel jeune homme de seize ans, allongé sur Bunny, Julia lui tripotant les oreilles.

Jamie perdit pied. La jalousie le dévora. Etait-ce donc cela ? Etait-ce donc pour cela que Jack se refusait à lui depuis toutes ces années ? A cause de ce maudit lapin ? Car en dépit de son apparence, à ses yeux, cette créature n'était pas un animal mais un être humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Le reste fut une lente descente aux enfers. Jamie quitta sa femme et décida d'assumer son attirance pour les hommes. Il finit par trouver l abonne personne, un certain Mike qu'il garda près de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce même Mike qui avait accompagné sa belle-fille à cette fameuse soirée, Jamie lui ayant demandé de le laisser seul ce soir-là.

Toute sa vie, Jamie lui demanda la vérité. Si Jack avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et il eut beau lui répondre non, il ne fut jamais apaisé.

Mais comment lui dire ?

Comment lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde ? Que pour lui, il était et resterait à jamais un enfant ? Qu'il avait été son sauveur, qu'il avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui, et surtout, qu'il lui avait permis de se faire d'autres amis, d'être plus heureux… à deux ?

Comment lui dire tout ça ?

Comment lui avouer que, non, ses relations avec cette sale bête étaient tout sauf amicales, qu'il lui avait permis de se calmer, de s'apaiser, voir les choses autrement. Qu'il l'avait fait mûrir, à sa manière.

Que pour la première fois depuis cinq cent ans, il avait compris ce que c'était de vivre.

Pas d'exister.

De vivre.

Jamie serait pour toujours comme une fleur qui se fane, comme un flocon qui s'évapore. Jamie était un être précieux et non moins éphémère. Il ne représentait qu'une poignée de secondes face à l'éternité qui s'étendait encore devant lui. Jack avait appris à ne pas s'attacher et à aimer de loin, dans le silence et le secret.

Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire à quel point Bunny comptait pour lui, depuis toutes ces années, en dépit de leur rivalité et de leurs disputes. De toute manière, cela ne s'expliquait pas.

La chaleur de sa fourrure qui lui brûlait les doigts, ces nuits passées dans ses galeries sans fin, ses yeux qui semblaient lire en lui, sa manière de l'engueuler, de se faire pardonner…

Cela ne s'expliquait pas.

C'était comme ça.

Et qu'importe ce que Jamie ou un autre aurait pu penser : rien ni personne n'aurait pu les empêcher d'être ensemble. Parce que Jack, si habitué à la solitude, aux conflits et à la violence, était devenu accro à ce grincheux de lapin. Et parce que cet idiot de Bunny, derrière ses airs peu aimables, ne pouvait guère plus se passer de sa présence plus de quelques jours.

Mieux valait cacher tout cela à Jamie et le voir heureux.

Et ne pas le voir dériver.

Et ne pas se retrouver à penser que son existence, pour cet enfant, était une abomination.

**OoO**

Après avoir acquis la vie éternelle du dieu Apollon, la Sybille de Cumes voulut la jeunesse mais ne put l'obtenir, refusant de céder son corps à son divin prétendant. Insensible à la mort, elle vécut sa vie en regardant son image dans le miroir se dégrader de jour en jour. Enfermée dans une cage, réduite au fil des ans à un tout petit tas de chaire rabougri, elle agonisa sans fin, murmurant à qui lui demandait ce qu'elle désirait, « Je veux mourir ».

Les êtres humains étaient périssables et ne seraient jamais immortels, quelle que soit leurs envies. L'immortalité était l'apologie des dieux.

De là à comparer les gardiens à des divinités, c'était sans doute exagéré, mais l'idée était là : ils étaient nés immortels et leur corps ne changerait plus jamais. La fée des dents resterait une chimère, entre la femme et le colibri, le Père Noël demeurerait toujours ce vieux bonhomme bedonnant, et Bunny…

Avait-il un jour souhaité être humain, et pas seulement un être hybride ?

Peut-être.

Sans aucun doute.

Jack avait cru le comprendre quand Jamie avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours au volant de sa voiture. Il avait pensé que le jeune homme s'éloignerait de lui pour soigner cet enfant et lui apporter un peu de bonheur. Si j'étais humain, les choses auraient été différentes, avait-il dit. Beaucoup moins bien qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui, lui avait-il répondu.

Jamie était fort, il s'en était remis. Il avait continué sa vie en la voyant autrement.

Et puis, il était tombé malade.

Et cette fameuse nuit de décembre, sentant la fin arriver, il avait jeté tout le monde dehors. Seul Jack était resté. Cela faisait des mois qu'il le veillait, négligeant tut, même Bunny, jaloux au possible, mais qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il comprenait. Il ne vint jamais le voir, car de toute façon, cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait tué dans son esprit. Il ne croyait plus en lui et avait même tenté de le décrédibiliser devant ses petits-enfants. Julia l'en avait empêché. Comme toujours. Elle voulait que ses enfants y croient, comme elle, elle y avait cru. Elle voulait qu'ils rêvent. Ils avaient toute la vie pour se rendre compte que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'était pas aussi beau qu'ils l'imaginaient.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, grognon et orgueilleux qu'il était, Bunny avait été soulagé. Il avait beau ne pas porter Jamie dans son cœur, il demeurait un enfant qui avait cru en lui toute son enfance.

Et le mieux aurait été qu'il reste un enfant. A jamais.

Sans jamais chercher à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ses rêves.

Sans jamais se rendre compte qu'il allait se flétrir et mourir un jour, alors qu'eux, ils demeureraient là, pour toujours.

Immortels.

Et surtout très seuls.

Etre deux face à cette éternité trop longue pour eux, c'était tellement plus simple.

Mais cette nuit-là, Bunny le laissa seul. Dans cette petite chambre que Jamie partageait avec son compagnon, Jack s'était introduit en silence. Il avait d'abord givré la vitre pour y dessiner un sapin et des boules de Noël, faisant sourire Jamie dans son lit. Puis, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, il était entré dans un courant d'air frais. Il était toujours le même adolescent à la peau si pâle et aux cheveux blancs, un vieux froc sur les hanches et un sweat bleu qu'il portait déjà quatre-vingt ans plus tôt sur le dos. Ou peut-être l'avait-il remis juste pour lui. Pour être à nouveau tel qu'il l'avait connu.

Un long moment, flottant autour de lui, Jack avait fait le pitre, ravivant chez le vieil homme des souvenirs presque oubliés. Pitch et ses projets démoniaques, Bunny réduit à l'était d'un petit lapin après des Pâques désastreuses, sa peur sur le traineau de Nord, si rapide en dépit de sa corpulence, et puis la fée, si vive, franche, avec ses petites quenottes… Et sable, que, plus jeune, Jamie surprenait parfois dans la chambre de ses enfants. A l'époque où il y croyait encore dur comme fer…

Puis, Jack avait cessé pour lui prendre doucement la main. Cette vieille main ridée qui lui faisait horreur, Jamie ayant eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la vieillesse. Immobilisé sur son lit, vieux et plein de souvenirs, il avait parlé un long moment avec le gardien. Au fil des minutes, Jack l'avait senti s'apaiser, l'angoisse oubliée un instant avec ses pitreries se dissipant définitivement de sib être. Sans doute avait-il encore quelques regrets, mais c'était à présent du passé. La mort allait venir le cueillir, mieux valait que cal se fasse dans la quiétude.

Alors qu'il allait s'éteindre, Jamie lui demande une dernière fois s'il aimait Bunny. Comme depuis près de quarante ans, Jack lui répondit non. Peut-être Jamie avait-il compris qu'il lui mentait depuis des années. Mais peut-être avait-il aussi compris qu'à quatre-vingt-sept ans, il demeurait pour cet esprit de la nature un enfant. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin ce qu'était la solitude, l'infini, la mort et ces quelques secondes que représentaient sa vie dans son existence.

Quand il lui dit « Soit heureux », peut-être faisait-il référence à Bunny.

Peut-être.

Ses dernières mots furent : « Ne me laisse pas seul ». Dernière petite preuve d'égoïsme avant la fin que Jack ne pouvait guère lui refuser. Il l'avait regardé s'endormir, bercé par les doux songes de Sable. Des singes qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs.

Des songes où ils s'aimaient.

Et il s'éteignit sur ces mirages, sa main dans la sienne.

**OoO**

Installé dans un grand arbre, planté près du muret du cimetière, Jack regarda de loin la cérémonie religieuse. Bunny était assis à côté de lui, tout aussi silencieux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde : sa famille, ses amis…

Julia, blottie dans les bras de son fils, pleurait à n'en plus finir. Depuis la mort de son père, Jack était allé la voir une fois. Elle l'avait frappé, lui hurlant dessus comme une folle, avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Un long moment, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras glacés, lui demandant pardon. Elle l'avait maudit, encore et encore, lui souhaitant d'être heureux entre deux injures. Peut-être avait-elle senti la présence de Bunny dehors, car lui aussi eut droit à son lot d'insultes.

Il fallait que ça coule. Il fallait que la douleur la quitte, pour continuer à vivre.

Près d'elle se trouvait Mike. Lui aussi pleurait. Il avait passé une cinquantaine d'années à ses côtés à le chérir du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec cette sensation désagréable de ne pas être le seul ou ne pas en faire assez. Sans doute devait-il croire que Jamie était un peu fou, quand il l'entendait parler tout seul ou quand il souriait pour un rien, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne croyait pas en Jack Frost. Jamie n'avait jamais essayé de lui faire croire quoi que ce soit. Mais Julia s'en était un peu chargé. Elle lui avait montré les vitres givrées, les bonhommes de neige, les traces dans ce vaste manteau blanc… Ces quelques flocons le jour de son anniversaire…

Un jour, Mike l'aperçut un court instant. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'y croire, pour comprendre. Ce fut bien la seule fois qu'il lui ouvrit son esprit.

Peut-être les choses avaient-elles changé, avec le décès de Jamie. Peut-être que les cris de Julia l'avaient perturbé, et peut-être que cette douce folie qu'il avait aimé chez son compagnon n'était en fait que lucidité. Peut-être qu'il avait réalisé que tous ces mythes que sa belle-fille racontait à ses petits-enfants existaient vraiment.

Et sans doute était-ce dû à cette terrible tempête de neige qui l'empêcha de voir partir l'homme qu'il aimait, cette tempête à l'image de tous ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient, alors que son corps de glace demeurait figé dans cette petite chambre. Il voulait être seul.

Ultime égoïsme.

Au loin, les deux gardiens regardèrent le caveau descendre dans la tombe. Alors que Bunny passait une de ses pattes autour de ses épaules, comme pour le réchauffer, Jack ferma les yeux, et bientôt, une pluie de légers flocons tomba sur le cimetière, accompagnant la descente du cercueil. Jack se blottit contre la fourrure de Bunny qui lui brûlait presque les doigts, le faisant frissonner.

On referma la tombe, les croque-morts comblant le trou avec des gestes qui se voulaient vifs, en dépit du froid de ce rude mois de décembre. De longues minutes plus tard, il ne resta plus que la famille et les amis qui quittèrent petit à petit les lieux. Et bientôt, ne resta plus que Julia et ses enfants.

Soudain, elle se mit à danser. Du haut de ses soixante-cinq ans, elle se mit à valser dans la neige qui recouvrait petit à petit le cimetière. Aussitôt, ses enfants la suivirent. Amusé, Jack s'éleva dans les airs et les fit tourbillonner, caressant leurs visages de son souffle glacé.

Bunny le regarda jouer de loin. Il avait froid, mais le voir sourire lui faisait du bien. Depuis le décès de cet enfant, il ne souriait plus, le cœur vide et des souvenirs plein la tête.

La mort, c'était toujours triste. Surtout quand on se sentait coupable. Jack n'avait rien à se reprocher : Jamie avait vécu sa vie comme il le souhaitait, et dans le fond, il n'avait pas été malheureux. Juste égoïste. Comme tous les êtres humains.

Mais la vie continuait. Et ça, Julia l'avait bien compris.

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'enfants qui croyaient en eux. Qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Il en connaîtrait d'autres, des Jamie.

Celui-ci serait unique.

Mais cette tendresse qu'il avait nourrie pour cet enfant réapparaîtrait à nouveau pour un autre.

Bunny espéra simplement qu'il n'aurait pas la folle idée de le remplacer un jour par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Jack…

Ca n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

FIN


End file.
